


Ultraviolet Riot

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nosebleed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Dan and Phil as well as Dan’s sister and her friend are in a band together, and they are about to play their next show in Chicago. Even though leading up to it, Dan’s nerves are all over he manages to find his balance with the help of his wonderful boyfriend/drummer boy.





	Ultraviolet Riot

**Prompt** :

  


* * *

 

_“Tip your head back and pinch,” Phil said with a sigh.  
_

_“Try not to sound so sad. I mean I don’t think I’ve ever been accidentally punched in the face by a fan before,” Dan responded with a forced chuckle, wincing slightly._

_“If your nose is broken–”_

_“It probably isn’t. Maybe a bit bruised.”_

-

Normal tour life with the Ultraviolet Riot was crazy to begin with, but their _World Tour_ was absolutely mental. From the broken down bus after shows and twelve to twenty-hour plane rides, to the broken drum sticks, strings and hoarse voices. Not to mention the screaming fans, bright lights and unpredictable weather. Honestly, it was the greatest thing the band had ever experienced. Even when they were exhausted, dripping in sweat and barely even able to walk, all four of the band members would gladly do all of it again in a heartbeat.

It was unbelievable to think that their little band from Uni had made it this far. Dan still fondly remembered when it was just him and his sister, Alex, doing cover songs where he’d play guitar and she on bass. He also remembered when Alex’s friend Caleb asked to join in with his own guitar skills, dragging who is now their incredibly cute drummer boy, Phil, along with him.

That was when they truly became a band. From that point it was all about practice and luck. They were able to secure a few small gigs and get noticed a bit, but nothing that told them that they were going to make it this far. Everything seemed to move in a flash for them, one minute they were headlining at some club they’d never even heard of the next, producers were calling and emailing them left and right.

Once they found someone to sign the band, life moved in hyper-speed but trying to recount all of the details would be overwhelming to think about. All the band knew for sure was they were a family now, and they had an even more amazing “extended family”.

Outside of the concerts, interviews and international praise, the meeting of the fans just didn’t compare. Meet and Greets were often long and hot, but the thousands of tight hugs, “Thank you for saving my lifes” and unrestrained joy never failed to affirm that the lyrics meant something outside of the four people that wrote them; that Ultraviolet Riot was not just something you listen to but rather an experience as significant as being exposed to the sun’s rays. Seeing fans was always great, except for when it was a mob of fans.

As much as they hated to admit it but there was never much fun in needing to sneak away from a venue and get inside of the tour bus as quickly as possible so that the doors could be locked while the rest of loading process could be done knowing that the members were safe.

But the events of their last show were far behind them all. Now, they were safely on their bus, rolling down the freeway headed to the next city on their North American portion of the tour–Chicago.

Chicago, the Windy City, Lakeshore Drive, Michigan Avenue, The Willis (Sears) Tower, Millennium Park, Grant Park and the place where they would be taking the stage: Soldier Field. The same stage many other famous bands had played before, and now it was their turn. It would have been a lie to say the whole band wasn’t super excited.

“Phil,” Dan mumbled as he rested his head on Phil's shoulder. He let his eyes wander over the sleeve of tattoos on Phil’s left arm. He smiled as he looked at the dragon he’d convinced him to get that started it all.

“What is it Dan?” Phil asked with a sigh as he wrapped his arm around Dan’s shoulders. “Is your nose still bothering you?”

“No, I don’t even notice it. I’ll just take some medicine if it does though.”

“It doesn’t hurt huh?” Phil asked with a tone Dan didn’t like. He extended his index finger and poked his nose causing him to flinch.

“Don’t do that,” Dan sulked.

“You should take out your septum piercing temporarily. Maybe it will help?” Phil suggested.

“Never! It will be fine.”

Phil rolled his eyes, and used his free hand to push his dark blue hair back.

“Are you excited babe?” Dan asked, looking at the tattoo of a half note on his own wrist.

“You ask me this before every show. Of course I am. How can I not be excited to be on the drum platform, crashing away while listening to your awesome vocals,” Phil recited from memory. He always said those same exact words because they were the only ones Dan truly wanted to hear. “The young night against the bright lights, bright lights calling you to dance,” Phil sang trying to imitate Dan’s voice.

“Stop,” Dan mumbled blushing.

“Wont you pick up the pace and your face and just move. Kick up a fire, ignite a-”

“Okay okay I get it,” Dan interrupted, giggling.

“What? You mean you don’t want to think about the first song you ever wrote and how so much better your lyrics are now?”

Dan lifted his head and gave Phil a kiss, the cool metal of Phil’s snakebites tingled Dan’s lips as his tongue shyly made contact before retreating in a more restrained makeout.

“Oi lovebirds!” Caleb interrupted causing Dan and Phil to separate. “We’re in Chicago so feel free not to shag in the bus and I don’t know maybe wait until after the show,” he teased.

“Piss off,” Dan retorted.

“Don’t encourage them. We don’t need Dan losing his voice again,” Alex added.

“That was one time!” Dan exclaimed.

“And in his defense, he was losing his voice during the show anyways,” Phil said.

The band got off the bus into the cool air by the lakefront. Dan took a deep breath and smiled; it was going to be a good night.

Set up and the brief run through of the set list moved quite slowly but as soon as they’d finished their mini break and it was time to get ready, there seemed to be not enough time. From the make-up and getting dressed to making sure earpieces and mics were working. Then there was the double checking and triple checking that all the guitars were tuned.

This was the most stressful part of any show but the way it made tensions run high and their hearts start to race with apprehension until the opening chords, bass line or bass drum  to the first song broke through––the pay off was always worth it.

Dan was humming to himself as he paced around backstage waiting for the five minute cue to get guitars on and take their places.

“Jesus Dan, just watching you walk around is making me nervous,” Phil commented.

“I’m sorry I just–” Dan started but didn’t finish as he made another circle around the room.

“Dan,” Phil started, stopping Dan. He took both of his hands in his. “Do me a favor and take a deep breath,” he said quietly as he lifted both of Dan’s hands up and kissed them. “We’ve done this in so many cities and tonight will be no different.“

"I know. I honestly don’t know why I’m so jittery,” Dan half lied. He knew why he was nervous and so did Caleb and Alex, but he couldn’t let Phil know why.

Phil kissed Dan’s cheek. “Com'on let’s go. It’s going to be a great show and you’re going to forget all of your nerves and just kill it,” Phil reassured as he took a hold of Dan’s hand and led them to where Caleb and Alex were waiting.

“Five minutes guys! Take your places!” a backstage manager yelled.

“Are you nervous?” Dan asked Alex, shaking his hands.

“Dude, chill,” Alex said with a lighthearted giggle as she fixed her lilac hair.

“I am chill. I just have a lot of energy to kill.”

“You are so totally not chill,” Caleb added as he fixed his ear piece.

“Let’s not think about that you guys.” Phil pulled his drumsticks from his back pocket, “Let’s focus on killing it.”

-

Their opening song started out with a moving bass line by Alex with Phil backing her with a bit of snare before picking up the pace, ending in a final cymbal crash sending the lights and spark showers on the stage to ignite. Caleb’s lead guitar kicked in and Dan followed in with rhythm.

Dan’s mind went blank as the lyrics toppled off his tongue. Half way through the song the drums eased and the bass and guitar scaled back. He walked back up to the mic and held it with both hands. “Hello Chicago. Welcome to the Sun Spray!” he yelled before stepping back from the mic and kicking the rest of the song back into action.

Playing the set and listening to the crowd sing along was always a thrilling experience. What made this even better was the shit they pulled between songs: cartwheels across stage, bad jokes, stories, picking on Caleb’s half black half green hair, the list could go on.

“Hey Phil,” Alex said. “Come braid my hair,” she said with a giggle after their fifth song.

“Oh Com'on! I’m so bad at that,” Phil whined as he got off of his drums.

“Fine then, want to make a compromise?”

“Sure.”

“You don’t have to braid my hair, if you twerk and do your slut drop for the audience.”

Phil shrugged, “Okay. Gimme a good song though.”

Alex grinned as she started playing the bass line to “Anaconda”, causing a loud cheer to erupt from the crowd. Caleb soon joined in and Dan grabbed the mic to start singing.

“My anaconda don’t! My anaconda don’t!” Dan started before pointing the mic to the crowd to sing, “my anaconda don’t want none unless you got buns hon!”

As Dan rapped the first verse of the song, Phil walked to center stage and shook his butt to the best of his ability before dropping it down low at the end of the verse. When he was walking back Dan slapped his butt, making him blush.

-

The show was winding down and the end of the set was getting near. The energy of the crowd was amazing but it was time for a song to bring down the energy and take a bit of a breather. While the rest of the band was taking a break, backstage Dan was supposed to go out and sing an acoustic version of one of their songs.

“You got this.” Caleb said patting him on the shoulder.

He had his acoustic guitar in his hand as he walked over to the stool in the middle of the stage. Dan was drenched in sweat, his hair curling up at the edges. He licked his lips and took a deep breath. This was his moment to do something he’d never thought he’d do.

“Hey guys how are you doing tonight? Well, I’m totally going to get it from our manager once I do this but I’m going to be singing a new song. Uh, it hasn’t even been recorded, and well it has been a secret between three fourths of the band,” Dan explained as he strummed the opening on his acoustic guitar.

"Anyways, this song is called, "Space Boy”.“ He took a moment to breathe and looked over side stage to where Phil was standing. "And I dedicate this to the only band member that knows nothing about the song. I’m talking to you Phil.” He smiled as the whole crowd erupted into awes and cheers. He stopped strumming for a moment to blow a kiss to Phil and fix his hair before continuing with the song.

As he sang, he wasn’t sure if the words were coming out or if he was just thinking them. He didn’t see the crowd but his hand, writing out the lyrics in the same notebook he’d had for the past four years, the end of the song coinciding with the last pages. He was thinking but he wasn’t. He was wondering how he got so lucky; how he and his friends got their chance to be heard.

All of those long practices and the frustration that maybe they weren’t going to go anywhere seemed so strange to them. After every practice where Phil would tell him not to worry about it because when the time comes they’ll be ready. Caleb telling him not to rush it, they’ve got time. He would have never thought that they were speaking the truth and not just things to lower his stress levels.

But as he looked out across the crowd, an ocean away from where they started everything felt so surreal. How he didn’t choke up in the middle of the song, he’d never know. Dan let his eyes wander over to his sister side stage who gave him two thumbs up. The song was over too fast and he was left sitting there with a dumb smile as he listened to the roar of the crowd. Before he could even think about moving from his semi frozen state where he was seated, Phil was already on stage, kissing him in front of thousands of people.

“You’re welcome,” Phil said into the mic, earning himself an elbow to the stomach from Dan.

-

After that there were only two songs left until their encore song. Those were the two best live songs that they’d ever played. The crowd knew all the lyrics, Caleb messed around with tunes a bit to make it more fancy.

“Thank you Chicago! You guys have been awesome but before this sun sets, we’re going to play one last song,” Dan said.

“One two three one!” Caleb called before starting the song.

This was always the crowning moment of this whole show was their final last song. It was their most popular song that everyone knew, but the ending had a wonderful twist. They’d given Phil the okay to do a drum solo. Here’s the thing, when Phil got a drum solo, he played a _drum solo_. It was absolutely mental how fast his sticks were moving from drum to drum. So much so that the band didn’t even bother stopping him. Alex, Caleb and Dan just did the staged, “okay we’re getting off the stage to pack up and let you continue” thing. Dan let Phil go for three minutes before walking up to him and grabbing both of his wrists. He snatched the drumsticks out of his hands and broke them over his knee.

As soon as they were off stage Phil threw his arms around Dan and peppered kisses all on his face.

“Phil stop it!” Dan giggled, totally loving it. “I’m sweaty and gross.”

“So I am I,” Phil replied. “But don’t think I’m not mad at you for keeping that beautiful song a secret from me!”

“I had to. I couldn’t keep it any longer…I was going to wait till we got back to the London but I couldn’t.”

“I loved it so much,” he said, letting go of Dan. “It kind of made me think of how far we’ve all come. Like how was any of this possible for us? A couple of dumb kids with some talented hands and a big dream.”

“Ya know, I don’t know either but I wouldn’t trade the experience for anything else in the world.”

“Not even for a trip in outer space?” Phil asked quoting Dan’s song as he wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist.

“I can do that now, space boy.” Dan replied, leaning in to kiss Phil again.

“Hey let’s go! We have a hotel to get to about five hours from here. Make out later when we are on the bus!” Alex teased.

Dan and Phil just looked at each other and laughed before following her to continue being the rockstars they’d always dreamed about being.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written and posted in May of 2015.
> 
> Thank you to maetaurus for betaing.


End file.
